Cross Epoch Heroes II: Dream 9
by Rojoneo
Summary: Months after the Multiverse Tournament the Multiverse Game Masters and the International Gourmet Organization is hosting a World's Best Eating Tournament the Tenkaichi Shokuōkai, a merciless race with no rules, on a certain island where contestants will race for the luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle and this year race is sure to be a nail bitter! So get ready for Cross Epoch II
1. A Challenge?

_**Cross Epoch Heroes II: Dream 9**_

Before the events of the New Dragonball Heroes the Multiverse Game Master and the International Gourmet Organization is hosting a World's Best Eating Tournament the Tenkaichi Shokuōkai, a merciless race with no rules, on a certain island. The tournament's championship prize is the luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle we the Game Keepers wish all our contestants good luck and hope this will be a race we shall not forget and this year we have two special guest the World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan and this year Multiverse Tournament Champion who will view the race and sign autographs at the end of the race.

Goku Son

Gohan Son

Goten Son

Trunks

Android 18

Roshi

IIIII

Luffy

Franky

Nami

Brook

Chopper

Sanji

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
Toriko

Sunny

Rin

Komatsu

Setsuno

Coco

IIIIIIIIIIII

Kento

Reyoto

Bardock

Nero

Naomi

Serena

* * *

**_ A Challenge?_**

After the events of the Multiverse Tournament all our heroes returned home only to have a month of enjoyment till the Grand Planet had another surprise visit from the Vargas.

"What the hell do these birds wants now!" Logan growled as Trunks and Bardock spoke with the guests.

"Well whatever it is count me out! I am sick of contests and tournament's for a year!" Brody said as Trunks and Bardock approached.

"So what do they want?" Molly asked.

"It's a competition" Bardock began.

"Were out!" all the teen students said walking away while Logan just 'hn' his normal grunt replies since joining.

"What is it exactly?" Kento asked as he and the other adults stayed behind.

"A marathon they want six people from our universe to represent us in the race for the grand prize of luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle and guess who else is joining the race?" Bardock said.

"Who?" Nero asked.

"The Straw Hat Pirates" Bardock smiled.

"Luffy and the gang!" Kento said.

"Yep they in the race this year along with Goku and a few people from their universe" Trunks said.

"I'm in!" Kento said.

"I'll also enter" Bardock said.

"Count us in" Reyoto said for him and Naomi.

"I want to enter too" Serena said.

"And I will also join" Nero said.

"Okay count us in!" Trunks said to the Vargas.

Soon after getting on the ship the heroes all road to a new universe as they landed on an large island shaped like two dragons as Kento and the others in the race headed towards a large crowd of people at the starting points while their friends got seats.

"Luffy!" Kento yelled.

"Straw Hat Pirates!" Reyoto yelled.

"Kento!" Goku said waving as Kento ran to him

"Hey uncle! Have you seen Luffy and the others?" Kento asked.

"No, so who entered for you guys?" Goku asked.

"Myself, Serena, Nero, Bardock, Reyoto and Naomi and what about you guys?" Kento asked.

"Let's see there's me, Goten, Trunks, 18, Vegeta and Gohan and Roshi" Goku said.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled as they saw their pirate captain with a X scar on his chest and saw the rest of the straw hat pirates and their recent changes.

"Luffy!" Kento said.

"Wow look at you Kento! It's only been four years and your already an adult!" Luffy said.

"Um Luffy our time zones are different, in my universe more then ten years passed" Kento said.

"WHAT!" Luffy yelled.

"Nami!" Serena said hugging her as the two girls squealed and jumped up and down.

"I see someone took out your eye" Reyoto said to Zoro.

"I see your hair is just as wild as ever" Zoro said.

"Oh Chopper that hat is so cute!" Naomi said hugging the life from Chopper.

"Naomi...can't...breathe!" Chopper gasped.

"Franky what the hell did you do to yourself" Bardock said looking at the newly built Franky.

"I am now the perfect Cyborg!" Franky said doing his Star pose.

"And you still never heard of pants? Moron" Bardock said.

"Where's Robin and Usopp?" Kento asked.

"Sitting in the stands, where the rest of your group?" Luffy asked.

"Probably reuniting with your crewmates" Kento said as they heard helicopters as several black helicopters flew over them.

**_"Now, we will finally be getting the event underway!"_** an announcer said.

"About damn time!" Kento said looking at the thousands of people all around them, **_"organized by the International Gourmet Organization, the IGO and the Multiverse Game makers the Tenkaichi Kuoukai!"_**

"Oh that's what they're calling the race?" Kento said.

"Lame" Luffy said.

**_"The winner of this race will be given the legendary meat of the Carat Juicattle, said to be the most delicious under the heavens, Strawhat Pirates, the Time Force and Bishokuya have gathered here from all over the Multiverse are now standing at the starling line!"_**

"This is going to be fun!" Kento smirked as two monks rung a gong.

**_"Without further ado, begin!"_** the man yelled as all the contestants began to run for the entrance, **_"all entrants start at once!"_**

The ground then began to shake as the sand in front of the entrance began to sink in forming a massive sand trap as contestants began to get caught in it.

**_"Wh-what's this?! A huge pitfall has opened at the starting point!"_**

"Huh?" Nero said as a massive three eyed red monster began to emerged from the pitfall

"What the hell is that?" Naomi asked.

"Wait, that's! A Howcantlionthisbe" the man said as the massive bug monster roared and on the screen at the finish line the spectators saw the beast status.

"The Howcantlionthisbe (Konnanoarijigoku) (Insect Beast) Capture level 40" Poru said on Saiya

More of the constants began to get sucked into the sand pitfall.

**_"Will all the contestants be disqualified at the starting line?! Oh my!"_**

Past the pitfall and far from the monster and on the course the best constantans were running as the cameras began to zoom on them.

**_"Some contestants have broken through!"_**

"Who are those guys?" Kento asked watching the large blue haired man with three scars on his cheek run with what appeared to be a man with long hairs each bagn a light color of pink, light green or blue, a girl with a scar on her cheek like the man and a small man with a large back pack as the screen zoomed in on Toriko group.

**_"Heavenly King Toriko, Sunny and his little sister, Rin! As well as Toriko's partner, Komatsu!"_**

The camera then zoomed in on all the straw hat pirates in the race with Luffy leading them.

**_"Following right behind is the Strawhat Pirate Crew! Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook and Zoro!"_**

"Oh not again" Bardock growled as Sanji had hearts in his eyes clearly trying to get the attention of Rin, Nami, Naomi and Serena.

"It's so nice to meet you again, Rin-Chan!" Sanji said.

"Geez, this guy again?" Rin said.

"Again? Lufy you meet those guys before?" Kento asked.

"Yeah! They're really good friends of ours!" Luffy said as the camera came in on Kento and his friends.

**_"And following is the Time Force Heroes! Kento, Nero, Reyoto, Naomi, Serena and Bardock!"_**

"MEAT! I'm gonna eat that legendary meat!" Luffy yelled as he and Kento caught up with Toriko.

"Luffy! I thought you might be here, too" Toriko said.

"It's been a while, Toriko" Luffy said.

"Who's your friend?" Toriko asked.

"I'm Kento I'm also a friend of Luffy" Kento said.

"Names Toriko!"

**_"Oh, there are still some others! Someone else made it out!"_**

"There is?" Toriko said.

"Ha! I knew they'd catch up!" Kento smirked.

**_"That person breaking out from the pack, could he be?"_** he said as Kento, Luffy and Toriko looked at each other before they began to speed up, **_"it's S-Son Goku!"_**

"We're here too!" Gohan yelled as the camera showed them all following in close behind.

"Yeah, that's right!" Trunks and Goten said.

"MEAT!" Luffy and Toriko yelled as Goku and Kento smirked.

"Let's win and eat some tasty meat!" Goku said.

"Right behind you uncle!" Kento yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	2. Battle of Legends!

**_Battle of Legends_**

The four fighters all had smiles on their faces unlike Hercule who was ready to piss himself as the fight was about to begin.

"Go Dad!" Gohan and Goten cheered from the stands.

"Go Goku!" the rest of the Z-Gang cheered.

"Toriko!" all Toriko friends but Sunny cheered.

"Give it your all Luffy!" the Straw Hat Pirates yelled.

"Go daddy!" little Zato said.

"Kick their butts daddy!" Cora said.

"Go get them Kento!" the Time Force members cheered.

"Satan! Satan! Satan!" Hercule fans cheered.

**_"In this fight, we will be enforcing the rules of the Tenkaichi Budoukai where you only lose when you say 'I give up' or you fall out of the ring, who will be the one to grasp victory?! Without further ado, begin!"_**

"Hn!" Goku said dropping into a battle stance.

"He!" Toriko said getting into his stance.

"Hm!" Luffy said getting into his stance.

"Ha!" Kento said getting into his stance.

Goku was the first to make an attack as he charged at Luffy and punched him in the face and Luffy head stretched back far from the impact.

"Gum-Gum Head-butt!" Luffy yelled as his head came right back and hit Goku who blocked it.

Toriko then charged at Kento as Kento saw the attack coming "10 Ren Kugi Punch!" Toriko yelled as Kento blocked the hard punch.

"Ha!" Kento said as blue light began to come out of Kento back as he kept getting punched by an invisible force.

"Ah a delayed effect attack well play Toriko, each of us here has a unique ability" Kento said.

"Wow, nice attacks you're using such rare techniques" Goku said.

"So that wasn't too effective?" Toriko said.

"Oh please it will take a lot more than that to phase me Toriko" Kento said.

"Second Gear!" Luffy yelled as his skin began to get heated and steam came off him.

"Whoa! Luffy when did you learn that?" Kento asked.

"Here we go! Toriko!" Luffy yelled.

"Hm?"

"Jet Bazooka!" Luffy yelled charging at Torkio.

"Fork Shield!" Torkio yelled as Luffy attack made him skid back a bit as he jumped, "Leg Knife!" he yelled launching the blue kick blast at Luffy who dodged an it nearly hit Hercule.

**"What a fierce battle! The four fighters fighting a battle from a distance!"**

"My turn!" Kento said charging at Goku.

"Saiyan Rage!" he yelled as the kai claws formed on his hands.

"AHH!" Goku yelled as he tried to dodged all of Kento slices as Kento upper cut Goku then with a fast move hit Goku and sent him skidding away with a punch to the chest.

"Hmph!" Goku said as he charged at Toriko and punched him in the jaw flying back as Luffy charged at Goku.

"Jet Pis-!" Luffy began as Kento slammed his knee in Luffy face and kicked Goku in the face as the four fighters landed away from each other.

"Toriko then growled as he charged at Goku and Kento as Luffy did as well as the four began to dodged and block each other attacks as Goku and Kento teleported above trading blows as they broke apart.

"Ha!" they yelled firing two kai blast at Luffy and Toriko and hit the two causing an explosion.

"What is this crazy fight?!" Hercule said as he saw Luffy and Toriko on the ground, "if this is dream someone need to wake me up asap!"

"Ha!" Goku and Kento yelled punching each other in the face as they jumped away from each other and landed on the ring.

"You guys are strong! My heart is beating at hundred miles an hour! Well, it might just be time to be serious right?" Goku asked.

"Oh just what I was waiting for" Kento smirked.

"Serious? I expect that!" Toriko smirked.

"Well! I'll go for it!" Luffy said.

"I ask no less" Goku said.

**"OH! The fighters have decided to fight seriously!"**

Toriko then began to yell glowing with a fiery hot pink aura as his muscles began to increase and the image of a demon with white hair appeared behind him.

"Third Gear!" Luffy yelled blowing up his fist as it turned black.

"HA!" Goku and Kento yelled both powering to Super Saiyan as Hercule began to run as the four began to charge at each other.

"Jyuu hachi ren!" Toriko yelled.

"Gomu Gomu no Elephant!" Luffy yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled.

"Victory!" Kento yelled.

"Nail Punch!"

"Gatling!"

"Ha!"

"Cannon!"

The four attacks then collided causing a massive explosion and a beam of light to shoot in the air followed by the island shaking sending the ocean water to ripple by the force.

"Man those idiots over did" Nathan said seeing the cracked protected glass around the ring and the smoke inside beginning to clear as the announcer and Zato coughed.

"Hey dad! Uncle Goku! Next time a little warning!" Zato yelled.

**"Is everyone okay?!"** the announcer asked as they looked to the four massive drag line and saw Toriko, Goku, Kento and Luffy were all out of the ring andn standing by the massive holes in the wall were they ended up being slammed into by the attack, **"Oh, Toriko is out of the arena! Luffy is also out! Kento is out too and even Goku?! Could it be a tie...? No!"** The announcer said as they saw the single piece of the ring left from the explosion and saw Hercule laying on it.

"Oh hell no" Zato growled.

**"He's still in the arena! Mr. Satan is still in the arena! The victory belongs to Mr. Satan!"**

"WHAT!?" Goku, Toriko, Luffy and Kento yelled as all Hercule fans cheered.

"He didn't even fight, he ran a few times and was shaking like a pansy and yet they still cheer for him and think he is the strongest...ugh! I hate that man luck" Zato sigh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Hercule laughed "with the power I do not even have there is no need to fight, victory is assured!"

"Ah man" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"What about the meat?" Luffy asked.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Toriko yelled.

"Losing to Hercule..." Kento said falling over on his hands and knees with a despair cloud over his head, "I've lost to the weakest and stupidest human of them all! My pride is dead!"

"Wow this is a sudden turn of event" Nami, Naomi and Komatsu said.

"Is it too late for me to fight Hercule?" Zato asked as the announcer nodded his head, "DAMN!"

A.N. Please Review.


	3. The Legendary Fish Akami!

**_The Legendary Fish Akami!_**

"OH!" Goku said.

"The legendary meat!" Toriko said drooling.

"It looks so good!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Oh this is going to be delicious!" Kento said licking his lips as they all stood around the sparking meat with a crystal bone with all their friends grouped around.

"Mr. Satan has agreed to share the legendary meat and treat everyone" Mansam said.

"Only because I made him" Zato glared as a blowing bump stuck out from the back of Hercule head.

"Great! You three! You are super strong! I gave me a shock!" Goku said.

"Shame to you!" Toriko said.

"What do you mean? You saw my true power before" Kento smirked as Luffy laughed.

"Mansam your drunk" Zato said seeing the man drinking from his bottle with a blush.

"What it too you?" Mansam said.

"The IGO director always drinking and yet you still hold you position? I am surprised at how things work in your universe" Zato said.

_'Anyway with these four fighter we should call it a draw here'_ Mansam thought.

"Take a look, Goten! The view is great!" Trunks said as they all looking out to the view from the fish shaped balcony they stood on as they all sat around a large table.

"It's true! This is the first time I've eaten in such a beautiful place!" Chopper said.

"Me too! I'm totally excited!" Goten said.

"Well those three are getting along" Azumuri said.

"This universe has an odd was of decorating stuff" Serena said.

"It's not ready yet? I'm so hungry that I have a stomach ache" Luffy said.

"Bring the legendary meat fast!" Sunny yelled.

"This is going to be the best meat in the world!" Nami said.

"Well, it's ready!" Setsuno said as she Komatsu, Kabra and Sanji came out pushing carts with food trays with the meat they prepared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Komatsu said.

"This meat was tricky to cook so we tried all four of our methods" Kabra said.

"MEAT!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes again.

"Cow meat!" Goku said.

"This is the famous steak made from the legendary meat! I can't stop myself from drooling!" Toriko said.

"Well keep it away from my food!" Kento said.

"This meat is very special so enjoy it" Setsuno said.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything else" Komatsu said.

"Yes we'd be happy to prepare it" Kabra said.

"It looks so good!" Luffy said as they looked at their plates with the sparkling meat.

"Wait a minute!" Toriko growled as he put his hands together, "before eating we must put our hands together."

"Like this?" Goku said following.

"Okay" Kento said following as everyone around the table did the same.

"Thanking all the ingredients of this world bon appetite!" Toriko said.

"Bon appetite!" everyone around the table said.

Toriko then cut a piece and placed it in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed as he smiled then shook, "SO GOOD! It looks like a fountain of juice! This must be tasty in so many ways!"

"It's really great!" Luffy said with his mouth full and with two giant drum sticks of the meat.

"Oh man this is so good!" Kento said.

"Now, seconds please!" Goku said as he and Kento held out their empty plates.

"This is the first time I've tasted meat so good!" Chi-chi said.

"The famous bone extract! It's beautiful!" Naomi said holding a big round chuck of the bone.

"Because I'm super, I prefer cola rather than meat" Franky said as Majin Buu used his candy ray to turn Franky food into two giant cola bottle, "hey, you're also super?!"

"No he's just a Majin with a bad sweet tooth" Bash said with annoyance like, Candy and Zink.

"You do not eat meat?" Tina asked Chopper who ate cotton candy.

"My cotton candy is excellent! Do you want some?" Chopper said.

"Uh...thank you?" Tina said.

"It's so hard to believe such a meat exist, it's so good that my eyes are falling! But I have no eyes, though! YO HO HO HO HO!" Brook said next to Trunks and Bulma.

"Yeah yeah we know! A skull joke" Bardock said.

"It's so good! I want to swim in it!" Krillin said.

"This is really good!" Ussop said.

"Hey! Eat from your won plate!" Rin yelled.

"Man the four more powerful being in the universe stuck here at dinner and they're all crazy" Nathan said as Logan nodded his head.

"Hey, by the way where is Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Forget him, he's obviously lost" Sanji said.

"Yeah Vegeta and Nero are not here too and that Zebra guy" Tsumuri said looking around.

"This meat is really good!" Goku said with his mouth open as Reyoto got up and waked him in the back of his head.

"Swallow before you speak! It's rude!" Reyoto growled.

"Legendary meat is obviously delicious" Toriko said with his mouth full but it's not the only meat" Toriko said with his mouth full as Reyoto whacked him in the back of the head.

"WERE ALL YOU RASIED IN THE WILD!" Reyoto growled.

"Sorry" Toriko said swallowing, "look" he gestured to everyone around them, "it's because we're eating together, when we eat together the flavor become even more fabulous!"

"Uh Toriko?" Kento said gesturing to Luffy and Goku who didn't hear a word he said.

"ARE YOU LISTENIG?!" Toriko growled.

"What?" Luffy said.

"You were talking about how good the meat is?" Goku said.

"Uh you two will never change and now I got a third moron to deal with" Kento sighed.

"Oh thank you Mr. Satan it has become a real treat" Komatsu said.

Everyone really gave it their all we'll say it is a kind reward from me" Hercule said as he laughed.

"AHEM!" Zato glared as Hercule flinched away and stopped laughing.

"Uh listen to me, when you eat something delicious it is better to enjoy it with everyone in your corner!"

"That's exactly what Toriko just said" Komatsu said giving him an annoyed look.

"THAT IS IT!" Zato yelled getting up and kicked Hercule to the ground and began to kick him, "that is the last thing you're going to take credit for around me!"

Standing away on the other balcony drinking his bottle Piccolo, Robin, Coco and Bardock approached.

"Mansam, what does all this mean?" Robin asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm asking you why you organized this tournament with the Multiverse Game Makers" Robin said.

"The objective of the IGO was to gather powerful fighter, was it not?" Piccolo said.

"I have a feeling there is something behind all this" Coco said.

"I don't need to use my foresight to see that this was to summon the best here" Bardock said.

"You always see right through me, we organized this tournament to capture Akami" Mansam said.

"What?! The famous Abyss Wolverine, Akami?" Coco said.

"Hm?" Robin, Piccolo and Bardock said as they heard something in the water as something burst the water next to the balcony.

"What is it?!" Tina said.

"Is it some kind of attraction?" Bulma said.

"Hmm?!" Goku and Kento said as all those who could sense turned around to see a red puffer fish floating by the doors.

"I've never seen that before, what type of fish is that?" Komatsu said.

"The legendary fish, Akami" Setsuno said.

"This is the legendary Akami?!" Toriko said standing up.

"Akami?" Luffy said.

"It's firkin small for a legendary fish" Kento said.

Akami-Type: Fish – Capture level: Unknown" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"Yes, he has a stomach as deep as the sea and eats absolutely everything that he finds" Toriko said.

"Hey! He doesn't seem that dangerous" Usopp said.

"No need to be afraid of anything, not while I'm here" Hercule said with many bumps on his head.

"Oh how cute" Usopp said as the two approached the fish as it grew sharp teeth and roared.

"AHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Hercule screamed.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled as tentacles came from it's back and wrapped around Hercule and Usopp then Gohan and Zato.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Zato!" Kento yelled as the tentacle began to glow red as the three eyes turned white as energy moved out of their bodies and into the Akami as the tentacles dropped them.

"Usopp! Are you okay?!" Luffy yelled as the fish began to glow as it grew bigger.

"That thing can absorb energy!" Froze said.

"AHHHH! It's grown in size!" Komatsu screamed.

"It feed on the strength of others and increase drastically in size!" Setsuno said.

"Basatrd!" Luffy yelled throwing a stretched punch as the fish dodged as Goku charged from behind with a kick as it teleported away.

"Your mine!" Kento yelled firing a blast as it teleported again.

"Talk this!" Toriko yelled using his Knife attack as the fish dodged again.

"Man this thing is fast!" Frost said as it headed towards the mountain.

"Gohan!" Goku said as they ran to the passed out warrior, "are you okay?!"

"Yeah...I have no more strength" Gohan said.

"Zato" Kento said.

"I'm good...but I feel numb and I can't move my body" Zato said.

"This is because of the poison of Akami" Setsuno said.

"Poison? Is there an andidote?" Luffy asked.

"You must catch Akami in the next 30 minutes I will make a remedy for his body" Setsuno said.

"Ok, I understand" Luffy said.

"It will be better if we go, right?" Goku asked.

"Of course" Kento said cracking his knuckles, "this fish pissed me off!"

"I'm coming too!" Toriko said.

"Toriko" Luffy said as Toriko held out his fist as Kento, Luffy and Goku did as the four fist collided for their union.

"We'll capture Akami for good!" Toriko said.

"She said it had to be done in less than 30 minutes" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"Sounds easy enough" Kento smirked.

"We just witnessed a historical even, the union of the four greatest fighter in the Multiverse" Bardock said.

"And that's why you gathered powerful warriors" Piccolo said to Mansam as he and Bardock ran with the other fighter joining the fight.

"We're coming too!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"He's a creature of absorbing the energy of everything, he lives on this planet doing as he pleases but I'm sure they will succeed to capture him!" Mansam smiled.

"Uh yeah sure" Komatsu sweat-dropped.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. Fight Against Akami!

**_Fight against Akami!_**

"Have you found it yet?" Sanji called.

"No sign here" Sunny said.

"Why would a fish be hiding in a forest of all place?" Sanji said as the two looked around.

"Well, I'll go search somewhere else you stay in the forest" Sunny said.

"Now wait a minute, Bishokuya!" Sanji yelled.

"What is it?!" Sunny growled as the two were in each other faces.

"I'd never follow the orders of someone as disgusting as you!" Sanji yelled.

"What did you just say?! Digusting?!" Sunny yelled.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Zang yelled hitting them both on the head with his kai blasters as the three heard a roar and all quickly dodged tentacles as it stabbed in the ground as they looked above to see the Akami on the roof of the rock face above there.

"There! We found him" Sunny said as the Akami roared at them.

"We'll finish this right here, try not to slow me down" Sanji said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sunny yelled.

"Can we finish this now?" Zang said powering to Super Saiyan 1 as Sanji charged at the Akami as his leg began to glow and heat up.

"Di able Jam be!" Sanji yelled kicking the tentacles that came at him with his super-heated leg then get smacked by one in the gut.

"Hair Net!" Sunny yelled as Sanji was caught in a net.

"SS Level 1 Shots!" Zang yelled firing his kai blasters as the Akami ate the blasts and charged at Sanji then was kicked from the side by Piccolo and sent hitting the ground.

"Piccolo" Sanji said as Piccolo threw Off his cape.

"Nice timing, seems my blasters are not effecting it" Zang said putting his blasters away.

"Stop daydreaming, let's go!" Piccolo yelled as Sanji and Sunny as they four charged at the Akami and it charged at them as it swung its tentacles.

"Furai Gaeshi!" Sunny yelled smacking the Akami across the face with a beam of light.

"Sky Walk!" Sanji yelled taking off into the sky then began to throw super-heated kicks into the Akami.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled as his and Piccolo blast hit the Akami creating an explosion around it.

"Did we get it?!" Sunny asked as two tentacles came from the smoke and grabbed both Sunny arms as they glowed red and take his energy as more came from the smoke and wrapped around Piccolo, Zang and Sanji waists then took their energy as the three hit the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This creature can hide his presence, this is going to be annoying" Goku said.

"Tell me about it, hey guys anything yet?" Kento asked his watch as several hologram chats popped up.

"Nothing on my end" Serena said.

"Nope, not here" Reyoto said.

"Sorry Kento, nothing yet" May said.

"Not a trace" Naomi said.

"Hey where Zang?" Kento asked.

"I don't know he was with Sanji and Sunny last I heard" Frost said.

"Odd of him not to reply" May said wordily.

"Damn!" Kento said ending the chat, "and I don't sense Zang anywhere."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Just watching you fly, my eyes are about to pop out of my head, although, I do not have eyes! Yo ho ho ho ho! Skull joke!" Brook laughed as he ran with Coco and Saiya wile Goten and Trunks flew above them, "am I funny."

"Hilarious" Saiya said sarcastically.

"The others went into the forest, so try to look to the sea" Coco said.

"I see! I thought...Ahhhh!" Brook yelled tripping as they stopped as Saiya and Coco eyes widen to see it was a tentacle that was wrapped around Brook leg coming from the water fall that tripped him, "what is this? That hurt!" he yelled as he began to get dragged away.

"Brook!" Coco yelled.

"Hold on Brook!" Saiya yelled as the water fall exploded as in front of them on the stone path was a new Akami evolved into a much bigger and ferocious beast with tentacles coming from the end of the red fish with massive fins that looked like wings.

"What the hell is that?!" Saiya yelled.

"Danger danger!" Poru yelled showing Saiya new data, "Chuutoru – Type: Fish – Capture level: Unknown."

"AHHHHH!"

"I didn't know he had a head like that!?" Trunks said.

"It even has wings!" Goten said.

"Let's go!" Saiya yelled as he and Coco charged at it.

"Poison Sword!" Coco yelled forming cutting off the tentacle that had Brook.

"Breaker Cannon!" Saiya yelled.

"Doku Hou!" Coco yelled as they fired two blasts the Chuutoru dodged "What?!"

"Gah!" Saiya growled as tentacles wrapped around their waists, "Goten! Trunks run! Get...Goku" Saiya said as their energy was drained and the Chuutoru dropped the three on the ground.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goten and Trunks yelled doing the fusion dance as Super Saiyan Gotenks emerged.

"Super Gotenks! Hey, you! I'll beat you in a second!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Huh?"

"It's me who will take care of him!" Brook yelled as a massive robot that looked like Franky with BF 38 on it emerged.

"What is that?" Gotenks asked.

"Iron Pirate, Franky Shogun!"

The Chuutoru the roared as it's tentacles latched onto the machine, "I understand that you use those tentacles to suck out energy but those attacks do not work on the invincible Franky Shogun!" he yelled as the robot grabbed the tentacles then tore them off the Chuutoru.

"Whoa" Gotenks said in shock.

"We do not have much time, so I'll attack directly" Franky said as the robot eyes glowed, "Franky Radica-!" he began opening a hatch and sticking out his arms as a tentacle wrapped around him and glowed red as Franky fell over.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Gotenks yelled.

"Moron..." Saiya groaned.

"That's okay, we're prepared anyway!" Gotenk yelled floating in the air with Kamikaze Ghosts surrounding the Chuutoru, "I'll use this attack I created Viola! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he yelled as the ghosts began to fly at the Chuutoru, all latching onto it and causing an explosion.

"Legend!" Gotenks said turning around with a cross double peace sign as the Chuutoru roared and tried to bite down on him, "AHHHH!" Gotenk yelled trying to hold up the upper and lower jaw, "hey! It's not over just yet! Huh?" he said seeing a tentacle poke him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where the hell is that thin hiding!?" Naomi said.

"Great! Now Saiya not answering his Z-Tech" Reyoto said.

"DANGER DANGER DANGER!" Poru yelled flying in.

"Poru? Where is Saiya?" Naomi asked.

"Saiya, Brook, Gotenks, Coco everyone been drained by the Bigtoro!" Poru said.

"Where is everyone now?" Reyoto asked as a massive dark figure appeared behind them.

"AHHHH!" Poru yelled pointing as Naomi and Reyoto spun around as tentacle came at them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where did everyone go?" Luffy asked from the top of a cliff he stood on as he jumped down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can feel it, it close by!" Toriko said running through the jungle as he looked up, "Oh this has got to be a joke?!"

Above him was the massive Bigtoro, the third form of the Akami as it roared at him.

(Bigtoro –Type: Fish –Capture level: Unknown.)

It then dropped down causing the ground to shake and from a distance dust to come out from the area it was in as the ones who stayed behind watched.

"I wonder how they're getting on" Robin said.

"It has escalated to the point" Mansam said.

IIIIIIIIIIII  
The Bigtoro then stabbed down his now sharp tentacles as Torkio barley dodged as he grunted.

"Now this is tough" Toriko said as he charged at it as it swung it tentacle.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy yelled punching the tentacle away as Luffy landed next to Toriko.

"Luffy! Thanks!" Toriko said as the Bigtoro crawled down towards them and roared.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing it back as Kento landed next to Luffy and Goku I.T. to them.

"Goku! Kento!" Luffy said.

"Look's like I got here just in time!" Goku said as the Bigtoro roared again.

"I have a feeling that the atmosphere around him has changed" Goku said.

"You think so?" Luffy said.

"He's reached the final stage of his evolution this must be a Big Toro, it is said to be 100 times more powerful than Chuu Toro, but it is also 100 time tastier" Toriko said.

"It is that good?!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Just wait, I'm going to break it down and have it on a silver platter!" Goku said as he and Kento powered to Super Saiyan.

"That fish is mine!" Kento said as the Bigtoro swing it's tentacle as the four quickly spread out to dodge it.

"Fork!" Toriko yelled chopping at the tentacle, "Knife! Nail Punch!" he yelled hitting it with the move he used on Goku.

"Gum Gum Punch! Stamp Kane!" Luffy yelled puching and kicking a tentacle and tore it to spreads.

"Ha!" Goku yelled punching and kicking on and got smacked away as he jumped of a mountain he was thrown at and charged at the beast with super speed punches to it's jaw.

"Saiyan Rage!" Kento yelled forming kai claws as he moved lighting fast around three tentacles with several slice sounds as he stopped and the tentacles behind him exploded as he and Goku took towards the air above with the Bigtoro after them.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled.

"Saiyan Rage Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled as the two blasts hit the beast and sent it flying back down towards Toriko.

"Sanjyuu Roku Ren Twin Kugi Punch!" Toriko yelled throwing both his fists into the beast as blue electricity was sent flying in all directions.

"Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" Luffy yelled throwing the super punch into the side of the beast and sent it crashing into the side of a mountain as Luffy panted and the others flew in.

"Luffy, that was huge! Just like you technique!" Goku said.

"Heh heh!" Luffy chuckled.

"The capture was a success!" Toriko said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Kento, Goku and Luffy said giving a thumbs up.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. The Final Battle?

_**The Final Battle?**_

"How far was he sent flying?" Goku asked as they walked down the destroyed trail that was left behind by the Bigtoro.

"He fell over there" Toriko said as they looked into a large ravine.

"What a huge ravine!" Luffy said.

"How the hell are we supposed to find it before our time is up?" Kento said.

"Okay we have to be quick, I'm..." Goku began as he saw the sharp teeth of the Bigtoro behind, Kento Luffy and Toriko.

"What is it?" Toriko asked.

"It's right behind us isn't it?" Kento said as they spun around and the Bigtoro slammed into them sending the four crashing into mountains in the large Ravine.

"Ow" Kento groaned pulling himself out of the hole he created.

"He's still..." Toriko groaned as his eyes widen as they saw it was in a new from and the tentacles now were more heads with sharp teeth as it I.T. in front of Toriko as one of the tentacle strike him and sent him bouncing and hitting another mountain as the tentacle came for the bite as Luffy Elephant Gun punched it away as another tentacle bit down on his arm.

"That hurts! Bastard!" Luffy yelled punching it with his other arm.

"YA!" Goku yelled coming down with a kai ball for the main head as it turned to him and formed a red kai ball in it's mouth and blasted Goku with it.

"Goku!" Kento yelled seeing Goku crash into a mountain.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kento heard a voice said as he spun around to see a hood figure leaning on a wall.

"Just obtaining the powers of some of your friends and with some of my influence it's reached a new form."

"Who are you?!" Kento growled as he saw Toriko grabbing his arm as Luffy jumped down next to him.

"Toriko, how are you holding up?" Luffy asked.

"I'll be fine" Toriko said.

"But what happened to him?" Luffy asked.

"He learned all our attacks and evolved at an even higher rate! It can also absorb damage and become stronger as a result!" Toriko said as they saw Goku kicking at one of the tentacles, "at this rate, it doesn't even need to absorb the energy of living beings! Its growth is unstoppable!"

"Behold the Hydra" the hood man chuckled.

"The Hydra?!" Kento said seeing Goku throw kai blasts at it.

"What can we do to stop it?" Luffy asked.

"You must use an attack so powerful that it cannot absorb it!" Toriko said.

"Ha ha ha, yes one such attack will do the trick" the hooded figure said dissapering.

"Hold it!" Kento yelled as Goku I.T, to them panting.

"Goku!" Luffy said.

"I have a request to ask you" Goku smirked.

"With my Spirit Bomb it's still possible to win" Goku said.

"Spirit Bomb?" Luffy said.

"A technique that collects energy of beings, the forest, land, sea and uses it against the enemy" Goku said.

"You can beat it with this technique?" Luffy asked.

"I think so" Goku said.

"But all that energy together takes time, that's why you have to distract him!"

"Yeah! No problem!" Luffy said.

"We'll take care of it!" Toriko said.

After explaining his plan the Hydra came at them for another attack.

"Here it comes again!" Kento yelled as the Hydra came at them again as Toriko and Luffy charged at it.

Goku said floating in the air holding his hands in the air as the spirit bomb began to form.

"GAH!" Luffy yelled hitting the ground as Toriko was hit with a set of kai blasts.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled hitting the Hydra in the face as it smacked hit into the ground as he held the jaws away from him, "damn beast!"

"Goku, now?!" Luffy grunted.

"It's weird, I can't control the energy!" Goku said.

"Huh?! Don't tell me?!" Toriko said as they saw the beast was sucking in small ball of energy from the bomb.

"It's eating all the energy I collected from the Multiverse!" Kento growled grabbing the tentacle with his legs and spun around fast and tore it off.

"It absorbs energy from your Spirit Bomb?!" Toriko said.

"People of the Island! Help! Please give us your energy!" Goku yelled.

"If this thing is powered by a being stronger than we think then we need a little extra insurance" Kento said standing up as he began to concentrate, 'my friends if you can hear me and if you can please just help me unlock the unity boost.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kento..." Reyoto grunted as he flipped onto his back and held his hand over his heart and as he began to glow and Naomi did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You can do it Kento" Serena said standing with the others as the others saw her glow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Together..." Saiya said glowing as beams of lights shot of them as seven light went into the sky then hit Kento.

"Unity!" Kento yelled holding his hands to Goku Spirit bomb and sent all the energy of the Multiverse into the ball turning it into a massive purple ball of energy.

"This is it! Take that!" Goku yelled launching the massive ball into the Hydra as it open it mouth to catch it, "what?!"

"Gum Gum!" Luffy yelled charging at it.

"Sanjyuu Rouk Ren!" Toriko yelled charging at it as well.

"Saiyan Rage!" Kento yelled flying with them.

"Elephant Gatling!"

"Twin Nail Punch!"

"Victory Cannon!"

Luffy and Toriko attacks then punch both sides of its jaw as Kento blast slammed down on the top of it as he powered to Super Saiyan 3 as the blast got stronger.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan 3 and charging at the Hydra.

"HA!" they all yelled as Goky blast it the bomb as the bomb went into the beast as a massive light shot into the air from its mouth as it fell over motionless.

"Ugh!" Kento grunted lying on his back laid out like the others and panting.

"I can't move an inch..." Luffy panted.

"I'm exhausted!" Toriko panted.

"I'm hungry" Goku panted.

"Me too" Luffy said.

"Count me in" Kento panted.

"It's decided! Time to eat again everyone!" Toriko said.

"Yeah, to the table!" Goku said.

"A banquet!" Luffy said as they all laughed and pain hit them.

"OW!"

"Hmph isn't this nice?" they heard as the hooded figure looked down at them.

"You! ACK!" Kento said trying to get up and got slammed back down by the man foot.

"Enjoy every last minute you have with that precious school of your Kento because I will make sure it burns right in front of you and all your friends eyes" he said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day when the sun was setting the three group stood around a large bon fire with the Hydra cooking on a spit.

"Thanking all the ingredients of this world" Toriko said as they all clapped.

"Bon apptit!"

"Its so good! Feels like it's melting in my mouth! That the Hydra!" Toriko said.

"Too good!" Luffy said.

"Big carpaccio Toro I used the bone from the legendary meat to make the sauce" Sanji with hearts in his eyes and trying to offer some to the beautiful women.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BONES?!" Nami yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wait this meat, I feel revived!" Usopp said.

"It's really delicious!" Chopper said.

"That's true, true" Roshi said touching Tina rear.

"AHHHH!" Tina screamed.

"PERVERT!" Naomi yelled punching Roshi and sent him crashing into a tree "don't touch the women like that again!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Toro Cola! This is super!" Franky said with his hair grown out into a sparkling long halo above him.

"What happened to you suddenly?" Setsuno said.

"It hurts me to admit it, but...so beautiful!" Sunny said.

"This group is just as dysfunctional as ours and Luffy" Bardock sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Toriko, this meat is delicious!" Goku said.

"Huh? Of course, the meat of the Hydra delicious but what makes it so delicious -" Toriko began.

"It's because we eat it together!" Hercule said.

"Ah, yet another phrase from Toriko" Komatsu sighed.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT!" Zato yelled punching Hercule.

"OW! I'm sorry!" Hercule said rolling on the ground covering his face.

"Anyway, another case solved" Mansam said.

"GIVE ME MORE MEAT!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh, me too!" Toriko yelled.

"Me too!" Goku said.

"Make that three!" Kento yelled.

"Yeah, yeah" Kabra said cooking.

"Hey has anyone seen Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I don't see Zebra too" Toriko said.

"Hey is Nero still missing?" Kento asked.

"In fact, why isn't Vegeta here?" Goku asked.

"Huh? No idea" Bulma said.

"AH!"

"HA!"

"RAH!"

"HA!"

The four warriors yelled as another explosion at the head of Dragon Island was heard.

"THEY'RE STILL FIGHTING?!" Usopp yelled.

"Morons" Kento sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So how was your visit?" Doomsday asked as the hooded figure walked by.

"As I expected these heroes won't let up from training but those new brats of theirs, their 'Jr. Time Force Agent' they will be easy to use in my plans" Armset said removing his hood.

"The new brats? Hmph well hands off my pawns my plans begins now" Doomsday smirked.

"You formed everything?" Armset asked.

"Just a few loose ends need to be done but yes my plan is now ready" Doomsday smirked.

"Well don't do anything to upset the Lord, the time has finally come and we can't have any screw ups" Armset said.

"I understand" Doomsday said disappearing as Armset smiled wickedly.

"In the end I will be down one less competition" he smirked.

A.N. Sorry this story not as long as the others but this was meant to be a short special and it was so yeah please Review.


End file.
